The Princess and the Detective
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Sofia goes to Ryme City, where she meets Tim Goodman and his partner, Detective Pikachu. Once she arrives, a new threat befalls onto Ryme City and Sofia and Tim must work together to bring this evil to justice.


**Hello! This is a brand new story that takes place around two months after the events of the Detective Pikachu movie. Enjoy!**

The Princess and the Detective

Chapter 1: Arrival

The Kingdom of Enchancia: a place where magic and adventure are commonplace among its inhabitants. It is just one of the many kingdoms within the Ever Realm. It is here we find the Ever Realm's protector, 11-year-old Sofia, princess of Enchancia. Though she is young, the magic given to her by the Amulet of Avalor, along with the many adventures across different worlds she has experienced, is what helped her grow into the strong-willed and noble princess she is today. But soon, a visit to a new place will change her life forever.

One spring afternoon, Sofia is gazing at the clouds in the sky. A light breeze sweeps her auburn hair outward. A few minutes later, a woman clad in a form-fitting scarlet red suit appears from a burst of scarlet red smoke. Her long blonde hair swerves in the wind. This is her mentor, the Scarlet Warrior, queen of the kingdom of Cinnibar and the leader of a band of fighters from across different worlds known as the Scarlet Army. Sofia spoke to her.

Sofia: "I was hoping you'd come, Scarlett."

Scarlett: "I had a little trouble with a fruit thief, but he didn't put up much of a fight."

Sofia: "No surprise there."

Scarlett: "Anyway, I have a request for you."

Sofia: "A request?" (She stands up and faces Scarlett) "What is it?"

Scarlett: "Do you know a man named Harry Goodman?"

Sofia: "Goodman. Goodman… I think he used to be one of your guards, right?" (Scarlett nods in confirmation) "And I remember hearing someone say that he had become a detective in a place called Ryme City."

Scarlett: "Exactly, and that's where you'll find his son."

Sofia: "His son?"

Scarlett shows her a photo of Scarlett, Harry in his armor, and a young boy with dark hair. A Pikachu in a detective's hat is seen on Harry's shoulder.

Scarlett: "His name's Tim. He's growing up to be like his father."

Sofia: "Who's that little creature on Harry's shoulder?"

Scarlett: "That's his Pokémon partner Pikachu."

Sofia: "He's so cute!"

Scarlett: "That's what I thought too when I first saw him. The last time I heard from him, he was investigating a lab that created a mysterious substance – a gas. I had lost contact after that."

Sofia: "Did something happen to him?"

Scarlett: "That's what I was thinking. Until today, I had assumed he was killed. Sofia, I'd like you to go to Ryme City, find Tim Goodman, and recruit him for our cause."

Sofia: "Me? Why?"

Scarlett: "Ryme City is where people and Pokémon live in harmony. Since Pokémon are like animals, I'm sure you can talk to Pokémon like you do animals."

Sofia: "I guess that does make sense. Alright, I'll go."

Scarlett: "Excellent. And I think this will help you with your search."

Scarlett hands her student her calling card.

Scarlett: "Once you reach Ryme City, go to a place called Hi-Hat Café, order some apple juice, and ask for Tim. The barista can tell you where he lives."

Sofia: "Worth a start."

Scarlett: "You may leave when ready."

Sofia nods as she prepares for her journey to Ryme City. The next morning, Sofia, equipped with a backpack and her Dream Rod, approaches a portal to Ryme City. She glances at the card in her hand.

Sofia: "Next stop: Ryme City."

She enters the portal and it disappears.

Ryme City: a utopia where people and Pokémon live and work together in harmony. Here, battles are prohibited and Pokémon live free. From a portal, Sofia arrives and she sees how amazing the city looks.

Sofia: "Wow! It's amazing!"

She looks around and sees many varieties of Pokémon, from small ones like Growlithe and Purrloin to heavyweights like Golurk. She starts exploring, greeting Pokémon along the way. After a few minutes, she passes a marketplace.

Sofia: "Let's see… the Hi-Hat Café should be…" (She spots a neon sign) "There it is."

Sofia enters the café and sees some Pokémon along with the barista and some customers. She sits at the counter.

Barista: "Hello there, little lady. What brings you here? Lose your Pokémon? Sorry to hear that, but this is a café, not a playground; customers only."

Sofia: "In that case, I'll have some apple juice." (She places the card on the counter. The barista gasps) "My mentor the Scarlet Warrior gave this to me. I'm looking for a guy named Tim Goodman. Know him?"

Barista: "Yeah. He comes by here for his round of coffee with his dad. Isn't that right, Ludicolo?"

Ludicolo: "Ludicolo!"

The barista gives the princess her apple juice before hearing a fight nearby.

Barista: "A couple of the patrons are at it again." (He leaves the counter) "I better handle this. Take care of our guest for me, will you?"

Ludicolo: "Ludicolo."

The barista goes over to try and break the fight. Sofia turns to his Ludicolo.

Ludicolo: "I'll admit – I've heard tales of the Scarlet Warrior, but I'd never thought I'd meet her student."

Sofia: "I learn from the best."

Ludicolo notices the pink amulet around Sofia's neck.

Ludicolo: "That's a really lovely amulet you have."

Sofia: "Thanks. Do you know what makes it special? It gives me the power to talk to animals, and Pokémon too."

Ludicolo: "Really? That does explain how you're able to talk to me."

Sofia: "I was about to ask your owner where he lives, but I bet you do."

Ludicolo: "There's an apartment complex just a short walk from here. He's in apartment 208 on the second floor. You can't miss it."

Sofia: (Drinks her apple juice) "Thank you."

She leaves the café and sees the apartment complex Ludicolo mentioned. She walks in through the door and sees a Treecko on the glass. Among the mailboxes, she sees the name "H. Goodman." She goes up the second floor and goes down the hall.

Sofia: "206… 207… 208. This must be it."

She knocks on the apartment door. She hears a voice from inside.

?: "Come in."

She opens the door and sees a Pikachu in a tan deerstalker hat.

Sofia: "Excuse me. Is this where Tim lives?"

Det. Pikachu: "Yeah, this is his place."

Sofia: "Is he here right now?"

Det. Pikachu: "No, but his dad is. I'll take you to him."

Detective Pikachu leads Sofia to where his partner is. She sees a man with brown hair and a beard. He turns his head, revealing that he wears glasses.

Harry: "I was hoping she'd send you, Princess."

**This is just the start of Sofia's journey. Where will her findings take her next? Find out next time. Excelsior!**


End file.
